why can't you understand
by celestriamoon
Summary: Serena get's hurt and dariens being nice. the scouts realize they need her but are they willing to admit it or die because of it
1. twisted ankle

(Serena's pov)  
  
I walked in the arcade and I wasn't in such a great mood, cuz I failed yet another test. My mom's head's going to expload when she finds out. I just sat down at the counter 2 seats down from my arch enemy Darien Shields.  
  
"Hey meatball head fail another test?" he asked with that grin placed on his face, boy did I feel like slapping It right of right about now. Why can't he just leave me alone? It would make my life so much easier if he'd just leave me alone.  
  
"Just shut up Darien," I said right when Andrew got there with my chocolate milkshake.  
  
"So Serena you did fail another test?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yeah, why can't I be like other people, Andrew?"  
  
"Serena what are you talking about I love you just the way you are."  
  
"Yeah Serena give yourself a break I mean not everyone can fail a test in a week and fall on their face atleast 2 times a day," he said laughing so hard he fell on the floor clutching his sides but I didn't notice that he saw the look on Andrew's face when he said it.  
  
"You know what Darien just shut up and leave me the hell alone. Just because you have it so easy, you don't have to go home and see the disappointment on your mom's face because you failed another test, you don't have to see it on your friends either, you don't know the half the crap I have to go through every single night, day in and day out. All I want to be is a normal teen who can just have a regular day for once in my life Darien but no. I have to wake up every day late, run to school, run into you, be harassed by you go to school, get a detention, show up late for meetings with my friends who can't or wont understand what it's like and a whole bunch of other stuff like that." I said while walking out the door.  
  
(Darien's Pov)  
  
I don't know what came over me once again. Me and my big mouth.  
  
"Darien you should go after her," said Andrew having a serious look on his face but I was already gone. I walked out and I couldn't find where she went. There were a lot of people on the sidewalks today. I had no clue but something in my heart was pushing me toward the park. It was kind of cloudy out and it looked like it was about to rain. I started to run toward the park and it started to drizzle.  
  
I went into the park on the brown path along the lake when I heard a scream. I recognized as Serena's which made me run even faster. I started to see her up ahead on the ground. When I got there she looked unconscious and I noticed she had a bruse on her forhead over her right eye. I started to pick her up when I heard a little cry from her when I moved her ankle. But it was only a reaction but that's when I noticed it started to get swollen. I had to get her out of there, she could catch a cold and since my apartment was only a block away so I carefully picked her up and walked quickly but carefully toward my apartment. When I got there I laid her on the couch while I picked up my phone.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Andrew, hey it's Darien I found Serena but she's unconscious and I'm not sure about her ankle can you call her friends to tell her the situation?"  
  
"Yeah sure they'll just call her parent's up and tell them she's sleeping over at Rei's or something."  
  
"Ok thanks a lot, I got to go, I have to check up on her."  
  
"Ok talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah bye," I said while hanging up the phone and grabbing a blanket to cover her up with. First I decided to see what kind of damage was wrong with her, starting with the bump on her forehead. I noticed she had a concussion so I had to be careful. Then I decided to check her ankle. I noticed that it was broken. I grabbed an extra pillow from the other chair and elevated her foot. I then went to grab a bag of ice and placed it in a towel and laid it gently on her ankle. She was going to be out for a little while and it was around 11:00 but I decided I should stay up incase if she wakes up.  
  
She looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping there. And the moonlight shown on her face made her look somewhat of an angel. I also noticed there was something faint glowing on her faint it looked kind of like a yellow crescent moon but I thought I was just imagining things. Well of course she was my angel but I would never tell anyone that. I was glad I finally got some time to spend with her without anyone else around but I hope I don't say something stupid either to upset her even more. She'll probably be even more upset to know she's in my apartment.  
  
It was starting to get really late and it was getting hard to keep my eyes open till finally I dozed off with out even knowing it.  
  
(Serena's Pov)  
  
When I woke up I wasn't sure exactly where I was and it was very unfamiliar and I was starting to get a little scared. That's when I noticed something or rather someone laying next to my arm. He had dark hair which highly resembled Darien's until I noticed that it was Darien. It seamed as if he stayed up as long as he could. But that's when I got a sharp pain in my head and it hurt so bad I screamed. This woke him up, he looked up and covered his ears.  
  
"Uh what?" he asked. "Oh, I see your finally awake," he said yawing.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on I don't remember anything that just happened."  
  
"After you left the arcade I decided to go look for you and I don't know something told me you were in the park and when I got there I heard you scream. Then I found you unconscious with a big bump on your head. You have a concussion but then when I picked you up I noted that your ankle was swollen. I brought you back here, took care of you, called Andrew who called your friends, who called your parent's so now you're here sleeping on my couch getting rest so don't even think about getting up unless If it's to use my bathroom."  
  
"Oh so that's the pain I'm feeling, well thanks for taking care of me but I really think I should go."  
  
"It's alright just relax and stay put, I'll make you some hot chocolate."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He turned on the tv and the news was on. But what I saw I couldn't believe. They're actually showing a live fight of the sailorscouts.  
  
"No what do they think they're doing! They could get themselves killed!"  
  
"Who?" asked Darien when he finally noticed what was on.  
  
(Darien's pov)  
  
"No what do they think they're doing! They could get themselves killed!"  
  
"Who?" asked Darien when he finally noticed what was on.  
  
Hmm. that's odd why isn't Sailormoon there? I should feel something when their fighting but since she's not there, where is she?  
  
"Where's Sailormoon?" I asked outloud to myself mainly.  
  
"I have no idea," she said a bit hesitantly.  
  
"Where's tuxedo mask?" she asked which made me a little nervous.  
  
"Um, I don't know he's usually there when Sailormoon is right?"  
  
"Um yeah I guess so."  
  
We kept on watching and I was sitting on the chair to the right of the sofa watching it. They weren't getting far without Sailormoon but where could she be. Then we heard on tv mars yelling something like why isn't she here, and where is she.  
  
Serena looked like she wanted to jump out of her seat when she heard her. She looked kind of helpless.  
  
"Serena are you okay?"  
  
"Um no but I can't explain it, and I need to go but I can't," she said looking down at her ankle.  
  
"Oh ok," I decided not to press it any farther. We just kept watching it and finally they dusted them and the news people snuck up on the scouts to ask them questions.  
  
"So you four are sailorscouts? What's it like?"  
  
"Um," Venus looked nervously and annoyed to Mercury who replied.  
  
"Um if you excuse us there seems to be more monster's over there you should probably go."  
  
The camera turned towards where they pointed but they found nothing and turned back and they were gone.  
  
That's when I turned it off, Serena looked at me but she understood.  
  
"Um yeah I'll go check on the, um, er hot chocolate."  
  
"Uh ok."  
  
Then the phone rang, it was Amy. "Serena it's for you, it's Ami," I said while handing it to Serena.  
  
"Um Hello Amy," I heard her say.  
  
(Serena's Pov)  
  
"Um Hello Amy," I said.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little moon bunny, now I know who you and tuxedo boy are it should be easy to kill you, but don't worry it won't be tonight. I don't like to have my prey helpless."  
  
I let out a gasp. Whoever it was knew who I was and apparently Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Serena what? Serena!"  
  
"Oh huh that um wasn't Amy."  
  
"Oh ok geez you scared me."  
  
"It was some weird creepy voice I think it was a guy and he's out to get sailormoon and tuxedo mask."  
  
"Uh what? How would you know that."  
  
Oh shoot now what do I say to him, um yeah Darien I'm sailormoon and you can't tell anyone either but yeah there's this creepy voice telling me that he's out to get me and he knows who me and Tuxedo Mask are. Little did I know I just said that outloud.  
  
"Wait you're sailormoon?"  
  
"Uh what no."  
  
"But you just said that."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Ha see so you are sailormoon."  
  
"What no of course not." Thankfully the phone rang again it saved me from more question's at least for now. I picked it up this time, "Uh hello?"  
  
"Serena hey this is Amy."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh ok nevermind I'll tell you later what's up?"  
  
"We just got news from Andrew."  
  
"Oh yeah, we saw you guys on tv? "What do you mean."  
  
"The news reporters."  
  
"What news reporters."  
  
"Stop playing around this isn't funny, you guys were in the park."  
  
"No we weren't what made you have that idea?"  
  
"I just saw it, wait this isn't making sense?"  
  
"Are you feeling ok, maybe you should get some rest."  
  
"No I'm fine Amy I need to talk to you, face to face you have to come over to Darien's Apartment."  
  
"Serena are you sure we should talk about this in front of Darien."  
  
"I'm not sure yet just come over."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So since you're Sailormoon I guess that makes Amy Mercury and it makes me Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"No I'm not Sailormoon and Amy's not Mercury."  
  
He just smiled and walked toward me till he was leaning over me then he sat down. Then he kissed me on the lips.  
  
"Darien what the heck are you doing!" I said while grabbing his shoulders and pushing him off of me still holding his shoulder's.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I just said?"  
  
"Yeah you said since you're Sailormoon I guess that makes Amy Mercury and it makes me Tuxedo Mask.?" That's when it hit me so I pulled his shoulder's back down and kissed him. At first he was shocked but then he started to kiss me back. 


	2. the ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon  
  
Ami came over and sat on the chair to the right of Serena. Darien was in is room, who knows what he was doing.  
  
"So what's up what happened to you?"  
  
"I'm not sure but we came back here and he turned on the news. And it showed the four sailor scouts fighting not including Sailormoon. Then when we turned it off the phone rang and Darien said it was for me and that it was you. Well it wasn't and it said that it knew who Sailormoon and Tuxedo Mask are. And that it's going to kill us not tonight because of my ankle and he didn't want to kill his prey helpless."  
  
"And then what happened?"  
  
"Well then you for sure called and well you know the rest."  
  
"Hmm that's odd, so what you're saying is that we have a new enemy?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
"But how did you sprain your ankle?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know?"  
  
"Oh hey Darien."  
  
"Hey Ami, so Serena do you have any idea?"  
  
"No, all I know is that I went to the park and then I'm back here."  
  
"So you don't remember going into the park."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok well I better get home and tell the others and figure this out rest your ankle if you want to go to that ball tomorrow night."  
  
"Ok, bye Ami."  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
"Serena I don't think you should go to the ball tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh come on Darien please, I've always wanted to go."  
  
He looked deep in thought for a while.  
  
"I guess you can as long as I can go with you."  
  
"Uh what?" Serena asked confused.  
  
"To make sure you don't hurt yourself any more than you already have."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Well I think you're ok to go home let me get my stuff and I'll help you down to my car."  
  
"Alright," she said almost reluctantly which surprised Darien a little. But he just walked back to his room anyways.  
  
Darien came back out with his keys and went over to the couch and helped her up. He put her one arm around his shoulder holding it with his hand and then his other arm around her waist. They made it all the way down to his car.  
  
"Wow this is your car Darien? But I thought you had a motorcycle."  
  
"Yes this is my car and yes I do have a motorcycle."  
  
"Oh," she said while she was gently placed in the car.  
  
They finally got to their house and saw Serena's mom come out.  
  
"Oh dear are you ok I heard about you're ankle. Oh and you don't have to worry about your dad, he's on the business trip."  
  
"Oh that's right, you should consider yourself lucky," she said a bit sarcastically at the end.  
  
Serena's mom and Darien were on both sides of her and helped her in the house onto the couch.  
  
"Mom is it ok if I go to the ball tomorrow night?"  
  
"Are you kidding, with your ankle, I mean I would love for you to go it's just that with your ankle and everything."  
  
"It's alright I'll be going with her just to make sure she doesn't hurt herself any further and plus I'm training to be a doctor."  
  
"Well in that case you can go."  
  
"Thanks mom," she said while pulling her mom into a hug. As much as Darien wanted to stay and watch he had to go, "Well I guess I better get going I'll be here around five to pick you up then."  
  
"Oh ok, bye Darien."  
  
"Bye Darien and thank you for carrying my daughter."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, it's all my pleasure," he said and winked at her while going out the door.  
  
"You know if I hadn't known better myself I'd say he'd have a crush on you."  
  
"No mom of course he doesn't," she said laughing.  
  
"Yeah sure he doesn't," she said laughing along.  
  
"Mom stop it," but kept laughing.  
  
"Ok but I still think he does and I've got something for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hold on let me get it."  
  
She walked upstairs for a little bit and came back down.  
  
"I was going to save this for your next birthday but I couldn't wait and considering you wouldn't be able to go out and buy a dress yourself I thought this would be most appropriate." She said while coming back in and laying the dress on me.  
  
"Mom! It's gorgeous but how much did it cost?"  
  
"Don't worry about it darling, you just have a fun time tomorrow."  
  
"Alright mom," she said while staring at the dress before her. She still couldn't believe it.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Serena woke up around 11:30 and decided to take a shower. When she got out it was twelve so she decided to put on her bathrobe and a towel over her head and go downstairs where she could smell her mom's delicious lunch.  
  
After she was done eating it was about one, so she decided to watch some TV. Afterwards she would start to get ready.  
  
It was five of five and Serena was putting on her shoes. She took one last look in her full length mirror behind her closet door. Then the door bell rang and she looked at the clock and it said five on the dot.  
  
"Hmm, right on time, what else is new."  
  
"Hello Darien, I haven't seen her at all yet either so this should be quite interesting."  
  
"Hello and I guess it should be."  
  
Then they saw her come downstairs. The both were astonished at how she looked. She walked gracefully down the stairs and stood in front of Darien.  
  
"Serena you look absolutely wonderful," which was her mom.  
  
"Ser-Serena you look beautiful today."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
She wore a silver dress which made the silver hair strands in her hair show making her hair shine even more. The dress went past her ankles and it had two spaghetti straps on both sides of her dress. The inner straps crossed right before her neck and went behind and the outer two went behind and tide behind her. The silver dress had a design of white roses starting at the top of the right side and down to the left side of her dress. She wore white heals with silver lines along side of them. She wore simple make up with a light pink lipstick and silver eye shadow. She had white rose earrings which matched her dress. Finally her hair was done up in the same meatballs with the hair flowing down from them in curls flowing behind her back. On top of her head she had white roses entwined with her hair which went from around each of the balls and in between, and then around the other one.  
  
Darien was in a black tuxedo with an ebony colored tie that matched his hair. He looked gorgeous also. Behind his back were red roses but when he saw she had white roses in her hair he changed their color to white.  
  
"These are for you malady," he said while handing them to her. She gasped as they were white just like her attire.  
  
"Darien how did you know that I was going to wear white roses?"  
  
"I didn't," he replied and winked at her which answered her question.  
  
They both were oblivious that Serena's mom was still their until she interrupted.  
  
"Well you two better get going, don't be out to late." She replied while smiling and waving them off. He helped her in the car and when they got there Serena immediately saw her friends dancing with their dates.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Darien asked while leading me out to the dance floor.  
  
They danced for a little when another woman came over and asked Darien for a dance.  
  
He looked at Serena but she only nodded. She decided she needed to get a breath of fresh hair, but she didn't know that Darien, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina were all watching her.  
  
She walked on the path which had fountains and flowers on both sides. She was a little stressed.  
  
She could hear the song if you're not the one being played in the back round when she heard a slight laugh. She turned toward the source and saw it was a picture of a girl with looked about her age and looked very close to her. But it wasn't her; it was someone she recognized from long ago.  
  
"You can run from destiny but eventually it will catch up to you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Serena asked her not feeling the slightest bit afraid.  
  
"Serena you recognize but you don't know who I am, I'm here only to lend you advice. You know what you have to do but you're afraid." She started to laugh a little while closing her eyes to smell the flower. "This flower is beautiful and has almost all the same trouble we do. Where's it going to find food, where's it going to get its energy, how long it's going to live? But what's going to protect it from the thing that's going to try destroy this world. What hope does it have in living further? Unlike this flower you have a destiny weather you choose to or not and you can make your own destiny. So now it's time for you to ask the same question? Who's going to be there to save you when you're alone and helpless. All you have to do is look deep inside your heart and believe in everything you have ever believed in and if you let someone to take that away then there is no hope.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She turned around and saw Darien standing there, but she looked back and saw that she was gone.  
  
"Is everything alright?" "Yeah, I'm starting to think it is." 


	3. transformations

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon  
  
Serena woke up with the sun shining through her balcony. It was a Saturday and she was grateful or she would have skipped school. It was 10:30 in the morning and Luna was sleeping at the end of the bed. Surprisingly Serena's hair wasn't messed up or her dress didn't have any wrinkles in it.  
  
"Oh Serena I see your awake what time is it?"  
  
"Its 10:30 there's no scout meeting today is there?"  
  
"No, how was the ball last night?"  
  
Deciding on whether she should tell Luna about the girl who spoke to her last night or not she decided she should ask. "It was good my ankles bothering me slightly but I'll be fine. I had a great time with Darien but there's something I have to ask."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well I went outside for a fresh air and this girl appeared and started to talk to me. She looked very familiar."  
  
"How familiar?"  
  
"Um I'm not sure like I've known her my whole life yet I've never seen her in my life."  
  
"Hmm, a lunarian?"  
  
"A lunarian?"  
  
"Someone from the moon."  
  
"Oh, maybe well she talked about destiny."  
  
"Really, hmm anything important, like about our enemy?"  
  
"No, just gave me some advice but when Darien showed up I turned to find her and I couldn't find her anywhere."  
  
"That's quite odd, let's keep this to ourselves for now."  
  
"Good, I didn't want to bother the other girls about it for now, especially since none of them seen her."  
  
"Ok well I'm going to go out for a while so I'll see you later." "Ok Luna, bye."  
  
Just then the phone rang which startled Serena. She just stared at it and it just kept ringing.  
  
"Geez why won't anyone answer the phone," she murmured under her breath.  
  
"Hello little rabbit, its seams as though your days are getting shorter."  
  
Serena threw the phone down and backed up.  
  
"Aw how nice the rabbit's scared, what did you think I would just tell you that I'm coming after you and tuxedo boy one day and never hear from me again. I just wanted to make sure you remembered me, I guess I was right. See you around sailormoon."  
  
She then heard the phone on the other end click. And she picked up the phone and put it back on the receiver.  
  
"Serena, honey, you have a visitor," her mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
"That's odd why didn't she pick up the phone, I didn't even hear the doorbell ring."  
  
Serena came downstairs and saw Darien sitting on the couch and her mom sitting in the chair across from him.  
  
"Mom why didn't you pick up the phone?"  
  
"What are you talking about sweetie?"  
  
"The phone it rang."  
  
"No it didn't, are you feeling alright, maybe it's your ankle."  
  
"No my ankles fine, I'm fine, the phone rang."  
  
"Hmm, Darien I don't think she's feeling ok maybe you two can go out some other time."  
  
"No mom I'm fine, we'll see you later."  
  
"Are you sure? Ok but be back in time for dinner."  
  
"Ok mom."  
  
"Serena what was all that about."  
  
"The phone rang and that guy who called from your apartment when I was there said that my time is getting shorter and some how he could see me because when I heard him the first time I threw the phone down and back away and he said I was scared."  
  
"Are you sure maybe it was the fact that you threw it down?"  
  
"Maybe, but somehow I doubt it."  
  
"Yeah well have you told Luna about this?"  
  
"No she left already and I forgot to mention it."  
  
"Hmm well I think I have a place that will make you fell better."  
  
"Ok."  
  
We walked in silence just enjoying each others company. We walked to the park into the rose garden. That's when we heard a scream.  
  
"Transform," we said at the same time.  
  
We followed the screams but no one was there except the sailorscouts who just got there too.  
  
"What's going on," asked Mars.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Then we heard laughter.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little sailorbrats." I recognized that voice!  
  
"Who's there?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"It's you! What do you want?"  
  
Then out of no where something grabbed Sailormoon from behind.  
  
"None of you move or you'll have to watch a very slow painful death."  
  
"And what do you expect us to do stand here while you kill our leader."  
  
"Actually no I thought I would entertain you." With a snap blue and black monster like thing surrounded the scouts. "Get your hands off me you creep."  
  
"Aw all I wanted to do was to tell you," but he was cut off by and bright arrow in is left shoulder. "Ow who's there?"  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at where the arrow came from. There was a silhouette of a girl on a building but in she jumped off somewhere and disappeared.  
  
"Your lucky today lovebirds, but your time will come." He too disappeared.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Mina.  
  
"That guys stalking me and tuxedo mask and he's out to kill us."  
  
"Oh why didn't you tell us about this?"  
  
"It only happened a couple of days ago."  
  
"Oh, well what's he been doing?"  
  
"Calling and today when he called my mom didn't hear the phone; she thinks I'm crazy or something."  
  
"We'll have to talk about this later, I have to get home," said Mars.  
  
"Yeah me too," replied Sailormoon.  
  
Darien and Serena decided to go back to the rose garden to calm their nerves before Darien had to take Serena home for dinner.  
  
"You're the one who saved us today?" She said as she looked up.  
  
"Uh what?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Darien then noticed a girl about Serena's age who kind of looked like Serena.  
  
"Are you two related?"  
  
"That's none of you're concern right now, but there's something you must know. There's going to be obstacles you have to face. But if there's any two people who can do this, then it's you and only you. I am not an enemy Darien so do not fear me, me and my court are here to help you. But we can't do this alone and your powers aren't strong enough to withstand this evil."  
  
"You mean that strange guy who's been calling us telling us he's going to kill us."  
  
"Yes, he was going to try and kill you before I could get to you. He's only the start there is a series of fight's your going to have to fight before you're over and I know with our help we can defeat this." She said smiling while taking a necklace out of her shirt.  
  
"I know that necklace, but wait you can't be."  
  
"Ah Darien I see you've heard of me."  
  
"Yeah, you're an Amazon Guardian."  
  
"You're correct; I am the Amazon Guardian of the moon. With this key I'll be able to transform your powers to a higher level."  
  
"But I don't have any powers."  
  
"You are quite wrong Darien. You are the prince of earth also known as Tuxedo mask. You have the power to heal and you can make roses appear out of no where. I also believe you are a very good swordsman whom I hope to challenge in the near future, none of the other guys are much of a challenge."  
  
"Hey I heard that," said a man a little taller then the Amazon Guardian. He had Dark hair close to Darien's and the same eyes.  
  
"Oh stop being such a baby you know it's true."  
  
"You look familiar too, do I know you from somewhere."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about that to much that will be answered in time but if she stops cracking jokes about me then you may be able to receive your new powers sometimes soon."  
  
"Yea, yeah I'm getting to it. Hold out your locket and rose. Now close your eyes and think only of your locket and rose and hold hands." She held out her key which had a moon in the middle with wings extending from it. "Crystal key transform." Bright pink and silver along with red and gold danced with each other. The pink and silver entered Serena and the red and gold entered Darien. There stood Serenity and Endymion.  
  
Around Serena's neck was a necklace that had a silver moon with silver wings and a silver key, it was exactly the same as the Amazon guardians expect hers was gold.  
  
Darien's was a rose, the symbol of the earth with 2 swords criss-crossing behind the rose and it was a key also. It was exactly the same as the dark haired man in front of him except for the fact the Darien's was gold and the dark haired man's was silver.  
  
Darien looked at him quizzically.  
  
"I am the Amazon Guardian of Earth if you must know Endymion," he said with a smile know exactly what the he was thinking.  
  
"Well then I guess that would explain it then."  
  
"We have to go for now but we'll meat again soon." They said as they disappeared leaving Serena and Darien back to their normal selves.  
  
"Serena have you met her before?"  
  
Then all of a sudden they heard a scream come from the pond. 


End file.
